sonicfanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Reversed Infinity Industries/Episodio 1
Slayd está trabajando en una computadora Slayd: Putos Todos. :::Markel llega a la habitación Markel: Órale cabrón ese juego tiene que estar, HOY es la fecha límite de esa madre, ¿ok? Tenemos que acabarlo. Slayd: ¿Cuál acabarlo? Si ni está haciendo nada... Markel: ... Entonces para hoy está listo, ¿verdad? Slayd: Sí sí cabrón ya cállate. :::Slayd sigue trabajando en su juego Race through Timing 500: The Sobrevaloration of Esleid Yeiguer Slayd: ¿Qué y usted qué, qué va a hacer? Markel: Pus... Vaylar como imbécil XD :::Markel vayla la cumbia del marcianito Slayd: ¡Ahh pinche jefe puto! center|500px :::Slayd manda el juego a Ese Efe Industries por correo Slayd: Ya ahí está cabrón, ya lo mandé. Markel: Nonono, CHINGÓN, una CHINGONERÍA de juego, éxito total, como yo, sí sí claro. Slayd: Ajá. Markel: Ahora tienes que contactar con la Ese Efe Inglesa a que manden el juego. XD Slayd: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Para qué?! ¡Si ahí ni hacen nada! Markel: Nonono, pero tienes que contactar Esleid. Slayd: A ver pues. Markel: La única opción es el Blizzard kbron, ¡tienes que pedirle al Blizzard, nonono! Slayd: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si Blizzard es bien ineficiente, no mame! Markel: ¡Es la única forma! Slayd: ¡¿Y no puedo contactar yo y ya?! Markel: No no no, siempre andas de negativo tú, no no, nos van a chingar si hablas tú, no, no, dile al Blizzard. Slayd: Ay cabrón, pendejadas... Andale pues ahorita voy. :::Slayd va a la Oficina de Blizzard Slayd: Blizzard. :::Blizzard se queda como imbécil viendo el monitor Slayd: ¡Blizzard! Blizzard: No Slayd, para hacer una cita conmigo tienes que mandar un mail cabrón, un mail. Slayd: ¡No hay tiempo pendejo, tenemos que mandar esa madre hoy! Blizzard: ¿Qué madre Esleid, qué madre? Aquí no hay ninguna madre cabrón, no hay ningunah. Slayd: ¡El juego ese que nos mandó a hacer el pendejo aquél! Blizzard: No sé de qué me hablas cabrón, no sé. Manda un mail para hacer la cita. Slayd: Ay cabrón... ¡Ahí voy pues! 2 horas después Slayd: ¡A ver pendejo ya te mandé el mail hace dos horas y no has contestado! Blizzard: No me llegó Esleid, no me llegó. Mándalo otra vez. Slayd: ¡Pero si ni has checado nada nomás estás ahí viendo la computadora como imbécil! Blizzard: NO ME LLEGÓ ESLEID. Slayd: RGGHHHH, ahí voy pues. Otras 2 horas después Slayd: ¡Blizzard qué pasó pues! ¡No contestaste nada! Blizzard: Me lo mandaste dos veces Slayd, no tenías que mandarlo dos veces pues con una era suficiente cabrón. Slayd: ¡A ver pues ya! Blizzard: Mañana papuh te doy la cita. Slayd: ¡¿Qué mañana?! ¡Si es para hoy pendejo! ¡Ya nomás quedan unas horas y tú con tus mamadas! Blizzard: Tengo mucho trabajo Slayd, no estés chingando. Slayd: HMMMM. :::Markel aparece de la nada Markel: Qué pedo mi equipazo chulo como yo claro, claro, ¿cómo van? Slayd: ¡Pues aquí este pendejo que nomás se la pasa con los mails! Blizzard: Ya voy a contactar mi jefazo, es que este men no me avisó nada, nada. Markel: Nonono, ¡muy mal Esleid, muy mal! Slayd: ¡No mames pendejo! ¡Si ya te dije como mil veces y tú sigues con que los mails y las citas! Markel: A ver cállate Esleid que van a hablar por teléfono, no mames qué maleducado. Slayd: Ajá. Mystery (teléfono): Ho a ver pinshis inferiores ke shingaos kieren, ya ni shingan. Blizzard: Ke pez mai boss, kmo anda. Mystery (teléfono): aki very shingón men, viendo la muvi de los trasformers pue Blizzard: ye ye optimus praim a la verga very shido. Mystery (teléfono): yea yeah pinshi inferior jodidou, ke bueno k mamas huevoz pues XD Blizzard: see yu leirer boss, awebo Mystery (teléfono): ye ye que hasta acá huele feo pues SHINGAOS. :::Blizzard cuelga Blizzard: Ya ya aprobaron la verga esa. Markel: Awebo sí, sí, muy bien mi Blizzard muy bien. Slayd: ¡¿Cuál aprobarlo?! ¡Ni aprobaron nada nomás estuvieron hablando de los pinches Transformers! Markel: ¡Cállate Esleid! ¡Siempre de negativo pues, no nono! Slayd: Hmmm. Al día siguiente Markel: No mames Esleid, nos pusieron error en la madre esa pues, ¡¿por qué pues por qué?! Slayd: ¡Porque ni mandó nada el pendejo aquél! ¡Nomás se la pasó hablando de pinches Transformers! Markel: Nonono, ¡Es tu culpa Esleid! Slayd: RGHHHH. Markel: ¡Vas a tener que ir a junta de que la cagaste Esleid, no no no! Slayd: Ajá, claro que sí. ¿Qué le espera al pinche Esleid en su junta? Pues sale hasta el otro pinche episodio kbrones XD Categoría:Episodios